1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method for a constant-speed reverse play in a moving picture experts group (MPEG) stream adopted by a high definition three-dimensional (3D) image playing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moving picture compression technology for MPEG video defines technology for compressing and restoring images for a moving picture.
In general, an MPEG video player receives a compressed MPEG video stream from a digital video data storage medium such as a digital versatile disc (DVD), a hard disk drive, or the like, and restores the video stream through a video decoder, thereby performing a general playing operation or a reverse playing operation.
In a related art, various trick modes are supported for playing a stored image. Through this trick mode operation, a user can select a play speed such as 2×, 3×, 4×, etc. Further, a reverse play is also possible with 2×, 3×, 4× or the like speed.
An MPEG stream adopted in a 3D image includes an independently decodable image and an image referring to another image. Specifically, the MPEG stream is configured in such a manner that not only an image refers to within a corresponding pair of a left image and a right image, but also a frame of the right image refers to the left image. In the case of the reverse play, image group units are input in reverse order, and pictures provided in each image group follow a decoding order. Accordingly, there is a lot of difficulty in achieving a constant-speed reverse play as compared with other trick modes.